The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet according to image information.
For example, a thermal head printer is known as an image forming apparatus of this type. Such a thermal head printer is known to be compact and inexpensive and to generate less noise. Since a thermal head printer can perform projection onto a normal paper sheet or an overhead projection paper sheet, it is used for a recording output of a calculator, a wordprocessor, or a copying machine.
On the other hand, in a meeting such as a meeting for research work or a report meeting, an overhead projector which enlarges and projects an enlarged image is used as an aid in explaining an article or report.
For example, in a meeting, copies of a document are distributed to the members at the meeting and an explanation of the copy is performed while an image of the copy is projected by the overhead projector. In this case, the document is copied by a copying machine and then one of the copies (copied on an overhead projection paper sheet) is set on the overhead projector and is projected on a screen. For this reason, the copying machine and the overhead projector are separately used, resulting in inconvenience.